


[Podfic of] Captive by Love

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Relationship Mending, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura isn’t complaining—there is a mysterious pleasure to the situation, in seeing the girl squirm, tears and cries with every touch—yet, Homura longs deeply, under her more dominant layers, to see her smile at her again—heaven forbid, to love her back. To touch her back. But Homura has long since given up such fantasy, too darkened now to ever return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Captive by Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive by Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610664) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 



> If it isn't clear enough, this takes place post-rebellion with akuma Homura having held the part of Madoka she yanked out of Godoka captive in her room.


End file.
